


Bye, Adrian 2

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Grey's Anatomy, New Amsterdam (TV 2018), Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Cross-overs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sex, F/M, Hook-Up, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, Oral, Rough blowjobs, Vaginal, ffm, strap on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: On his way to Los Angeles, Adrian Webb encounters sultrybeauty JUL...sexual sparks fly
Relationships: Annalise Villa/Adrian Webb (past), Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Derek Morgan/Eva Marquez, Derek Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Jul (OC-Female)/Adrian Webb, Jul (OC-Female)/OC Females, Lauren Bloom/Floyd Reynolds, Max Goodwin/Helen Sharpe, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson, Will Campbell (Code Black)/Jul (OC) Female), Will Campbell (Code Black)/OC Female, Will Campbell/Heather Pinkney
Comments: 62
Kudos: 28





	1. ADRIAN AND JULES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetLyn93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLyn93/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [kc451](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kc451/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts).



So...Annalise Villa dumped him. He can't say that it was done in a purposely-hurtful, or in  
any way uncaring way. It's pretty obvious to anyone that the man she loves is ROSIE-  
BEAUMONT ROSEWOOD JR...Adrian Webb had hoped that once they were both in Los Angeles,  
that she'd eventually fall in love with HIM, once she no longer had access to Rosie. He'd  
been deluding himself, and he knows it.

The lyrics from Bonnie Raitt's I Can't Make You Love Me © pop into his head:

I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight

Except...that last part didn't happen...He'd asked, for one more night together, a last goodbye.  
She'd declined, as gently as possible. Which didn't make it hurt any less...their parting...

There, in the airport lounge of Miami International. he finishes his third scotch, and is about  
to order a fourth when a light, luscious floral scent wafts into his nasal passages. The buxom  
blonde who seats herself next to him exudes an animal magnetism, evoking a a primal response,  
deep in his groin...

She introduces herself as JUL; her accent is...British? Australian? Adrian is keenly aware of the  
rasp of her silken hosiery when she crosses her lithe, shapely legs. The light winks off of a metal garter-  
clasp, furthering inciting the Pathologist's lust. The blonde smirks, leans close so that he can glimpse the  
deep cavern of her cleavage. "My flight's been delayed, she purrs. "Are you in a...rush...to your next  
destination?" Gulping he says that he is not. They agree that he'll change his flight to the next morning,  
and after he summons an UBER, to whisk them away to his condo...

'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't

On her knees between Adrian’s widely-splayed thighs, Jules gobbles his tasty sausage like a  
woman newly off of a three day fast. The seated medical pro is simply amazed at the skill  
in which she swallows his not so huge, though still impressive cock-pole (71/4"). He is even  
more amazed when his doorbell rings; Jules abruptly ceases her oral worship, releasing his prick  
from her mouth with a loud POP; she gets her feet, tosses a wink over her shoulder, and saunters  
to the door. Knowing that Adrian’s eyes are glued to her eye-popping curves (accentuated by the  
naughty black lace and satin suspenders, sheer hose and and shiny spike heels of the same color),  
she adds a sassy waggle to her delectable hips.

Adrian’s sock increases when the door opens and a right gorgeous brunette, just as gorgeous as  
Jules leans, giggles something too low for him to hear, and plasters her red-lips against Jules’! As hard  
as his dick is, it stiffens all the more at this wanton display.

Both are grinning like the cat who got the crème when they re-join Adrian. “Adrian, Love, you don’t  
mind if my Mate, Cyn joins us?”

Rather than answer, Adrian nods affirmatively, and VIGOROUSLY.

“Brilliant!” Taking up her previous position, Jules re-swallows Adrian’s dipstick, sucking it just as vigorously  
as before. Cyn hums to herself as she begins stripping; she’s more lithe than Jules, though just as  
hot divested of her clothes: underneath she’s clad in a frilly pink demi cup bra (housing a nice set of  
C cups), and matching thong. She stoops and starts rummaging through the large shoulder bag  
she dropped at her feet earlier…and yet ANOTHER SURPRISE: She stands and buckles a a rubber dong  
to put his not at all tiny man-hood to shame…it’s so big and girthy that it scares him, not something easily  
done (he’s a POLICE PATHOLOGIST, after all)…

Once it’s securely belted on, she drizzles a generous amount of GUN OIL onto it, and moves behind the  
fervently-suctioning blonde bombshell.

Delivering a hearty slap to Jules’ big bottom, she growls “UP you go, Slaggy!”..."Slaggy" rises into a half crouch,  
never slacking-off in her blow-job duties. Cyn announces 'there she is', aims carefully, and buries the full  
length of her faux phallus in Jules' pooper, all the way up to the realistic ball sack dangling beneath.

JESUS! Adrian is so out of sorts, between the blonde slattern's mind-bending 'blowie', and the lewd display  
of lesbian buggery, that he jets a large gout of jizz straight into her greedy gullet. Cyn is free-wheeling in Jules'  
bottom, her groin slapping against those pillowy, milky-white buttocks of hers so strongly that they wobble like  
big bowls of jello. Through it all, Jules' doesn't make a sound: Adrian has been up a woman's bum more than  
once, and they ALWAYS made some sort of noise...not Slaggy Jules. The whole while the woman behind her runs  
riot in her entrails, and Adrian spews another load of spunk down her throat, the only sounds from the bosomy blonde  
is the slurping and gurgling of her mouth on Adrian's rutting male member.


	2. THE FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisie Villa's concerns about how long  
> Beaumont Rosewood Jr might live,  
> considering his health issues and how  
> her Daughter, Annalise and new Grandchild  
> might be affected

Daisie Villa can't help but worry about her daughter, Annalise, who's decision  
to remain in Miami with Rosie, rather than move to LA with now ex-boyfriend  
Adrian Webb, is to put it mildly, complicated. It's clear that her baby loves 'El Choco-  
latito Delicioso' with all of her heart, that's obvious. Daisie worries because of Rosie's  
recent kidney transplant, his heart and breathing issues: will he die young and leave Annalise  
a widow for the second time? His 1 year old son Fatherless? The feelings of guilt mingle with  
a host of others-hope that Rosie's sheer force of will, his relentless optimism...she prays that  
this new baby, and new relationship will be the impetus for him to fight even harder...TO LIVE!

Donna calls, asking that they meet for tea, and Daisie agrees. "I know too well what you are  
going through, Daisie. Beaumont Sr and I endured the first predictions of 'prepare yourself for him  
not lasting past age 3', then age 5, and so on. What those early experiences taught his Father and I is  
that our Son is the stubbornest, most determined, strongest person we know. He WILL live, Daisie, because  
he MUST. For his Wife, and Child."

Daisie smiles. "I get that impression. It's as if...he has this _force_ that can't be denied. He  
 _make you believe-want to believe_ and I do believe him. As a MOTHER, though, and Grand-  
Mother now-Annalise has been years getting over the death of her first husband, and having found dear  
Rosie...to lose him...it could happen."

"The medical profession, among others, have bet against my boy from birth. And he'll be forty years old  
soon. He's still winning, Comadre."

"Then I'll Trust him, because I trust YOU, Comadre. I trust God."

"Alrighty-let's go and see that baby!"


End file.
